


Points for scare

by jajafilm



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, School, bad words, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Deb, why are you crying?” Dexter asked her.<br/>“Be-because to-tomorrow is the shit, whore, fucking test.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points for scare

##  Points for scare

 

Debra was crying. It was the night before test of mathematics and she sat at her desk at home, around a heap of described papers, but nothing helpful. And her textbook was soaked with large, crocodile, salty tears. Her cries brought into the room her older brother.

“Deb?!” he addressed her with a question. Debra didn't answer; she just sat there and continued to crying. “Deb, why are you crying?” he asked, while his face was inscrutable and cool as ever.

“Be-because to-tomorrow is the shit, whore, fucking test,” she pried out between sobs. Dexter nodded silently with a steady impassive face.

“I know.”

“A fucking shit you know! I, I know damn nothing. Nothing, nothing fuck, shit, nothing!” suddenly she began to scream blatantly. It didn't move with Dexter

“You've learned it.”

“Yeah, except that in all that time I was able to calculate just one hell of a fucking example. You know, damn, how I am doing with this damned math, isn't it?!” Debra continued with anger. “And, plus, as if that was not enough for it so we have a fucking, elephantine, dick with big nose.”

“You think Professor Oliver Burp?” her brother deduced.

“Yeah, whom else?! Son of a bitch gave me an ultimatum, if I don't write this test on 50%, he don't let me pass to the next grade,” she explained.

“Aha, 50%, is half, it's not so bad,” said Dexter.

“How for whom,” Debra muttered with referring to the difference of her intelligence and her brother sighed loudly.

“Deb, don't worry, Mr. Oliver is not such an idiot as makes himself. When he see that you're trying to, he'll let you pass,” he tried to mollify her.

Debra hysterically laughed. “Oh, my God! And for what?! When he will see my test, so he will be appalled,” she groaned.

“Well, he'll give you points for dismay,” Dexter said calmly and unchanged expression on his face what was so contrary to wit, which he had just said. Debra looked up at him and for moment she silently staring at him, as if she wondering how her brother really thought it. However, then Dextre began to twitch a little in the right corner of his mouth and said: “And if not, He will be appalled so much that hit him a stroke and you'll be without any worries, anyway you will win.” And they both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> As all my stories also this was first written in the Czech language. I tried to translate well, but unfortunately it seems to me that the Czechs have a much larger vocabulary in terms of insults and swear words.


End file.
